


They Came Home

by sanvers13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Destined, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Endgame, F/F, Family, Fluff, Home, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Soulmates, alex danvers - Freeform, love is love, maggie sawyer - Freeform, the endgame we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers13/pseuds/sanvers13
Summary: It was gradual. Something neither of them really noticed. I mean, Maggie was already spending most of her nights at Alex's apartment, and a good portion of her belongings had migrated into the little niches in the agent's home. Without saying anything, Alex made room for Maggie's clothes in her drawers and in her closet.





	They Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of Maggie officially moving into Alex's apartment because like always, all we got was scraps. 
> 
> (Sanvers will find their way back to each other. (they never broke up in this fic))

It was gradual. Something neither of them really noticed. I mean, Maggie was already spending most of her nights at Alex's apartment, and a good portion of her belongings had migrated into the little niches in the agent's apartment. Alex absentmindedly made room for Maggie's clothes in her drawers and in her closet. 

It was gradual. Something neither of them really noticed. Until one night Alex was sifting through her t-shirt drawer and couldn't seem to find any of her own. But Maggie's were all there. 

"Babe?" Alex called out to her girlfriend. 

"Yeah?" the detective was standing over the stove, her hair in a messy bun, wearing her favorite shirt of Alex's.

"Have you seen any of my t-shirts?" The agent was standing in the door frame now with her shoulder leaning against it. Maggie stilled then turned on her heels revealing the MIDVALE writing over the cream-washed fabric. Alex huffed. "It seems there is some woman who keeps stealing them," Maggie tried to keep her dimples in check as she peered down at Alex's shirt on her body.

"I wouldn't say 'stealing,'" she replied. Alex narrowed her eyes. 

"Then what would you call it, thief?" Maggie chuckled lightly then inhaled sharply, not giving up on this battle. 

"It's more sharing than stealing. Borrowing, so to say," Alex squinted her eyes. 

"Is there a problem with your own shirts?" 

"No," Alex slowly sauntered her way towards the stove, her eyes running up and down Maggie's bare legs and the way her shirt sat loosely on her girlfriend's body. She had to admit, it did look better on her.

"Hmm. You wardrobe for the past week says otherwise," the agent halted right in front of the brunette, their eyes locked on one another. Maggie quirked her lips to the side.

"My wardrobe for the past week says that I've gotten a lot of sex, so I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about," Maggie turned back to the stove and began to stir the ingredients in the pan with a _hmmph_. Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Bantering between them came easily but she was hit incredibly hard in the heart at the domesticity of _this_. She still couldn't believe Maggie was in her apartment, cooking them breakfast. It grew to be a habit of theirs; one she didn't want to break.

"Hey, Maggie?" Maggie's shoulders shook with soft laughter at the softness in her voice.

"Yes, Alex?" The detective nuzzled her head closer to hers, making Alex's heart melt. 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I think you've moved into my apartment," Maggie grew tense under Alex's touch. "Hey, no-" the agent stepped back and waited for Maggie to meet her gaze. "I wasn't saying it like it was a bad thing. Most of your stuff has somehow found its way here. I mean," she turned her attention to the cabinets. "Half of the pots and pans are yours because 'they're more efficient for cooking' or whatever," Maggie glanced over her shoulder, her lips softly curling upwards. "And, just as I was saying, the only t-shirts in my drawer are yours - frankly because you just wear mine whenever you want, not that I'm complaining," Alex took a breath, realizing she was rambling. 

Maggie's dimples had appeared halfway through, revealing how elated this realization made her. "All I'm saying is that you already spend almost every night here, so why not make it official?" Alex shrugged, her gaze vulnerable yet hopeful.

 

"Alex..." the agent's eyes bulged. Maggie took a step forward and interlaced their fingers. Alex visibly relaxed under her touch, making her heart soar. "Okay."

"Okay?" Alex furrowed her brows slightly.

"Okay, I'll move in. Officially," Maggie's eyes crinkled with her triple-dimpled smile as Alex lifted her in her arms and spun her around. Maggie's laughter echoed throughout the apartment.

Their apartment. 

Alex set her girlfriend down on her feet before leaning in to capture her lips. It was chaste but tender and Alex had to fight her tears from falling. When they parted, their foreheads came to rest together. 

"I guess this is considered another first then?" Maggie breathed out. She felt Alex nod gently. 

"I love you, Maggie," Alex kissed her again with more want this time around. 

"I love you, Alex," the detective smiled broadly. The breakfast potatoes sizzled behind them causing the pair to bend in laughter.

"See, I'm not the only bad cook in this family and now there's proof," Alex gestured towards the stove. _Family_. Maggie was in a standstill. 

"What?" Alex peered down at the disbelief displayed in her girlfriend's eyes. Feeling too emotional to talk about it, Maggie shook her head. Alex understood her reservations though it was still unclear the cause in this particular moment. The brunette turned her attention back to their burnt breakfast and managed to salvage a good portion of it. "We can always go to Noonan's?" Alex suggested. 

"Danvers, I promised I would cook you a nice breakfast this morning. I crossed my heart and plan to follow through," Maggie regained her composure. "Unless you prefer non-homemade food, that's fine too," she teased, returning to their light-hearted mood. 

"No, nope. We are going to stay in our apartment while we eat the breakfast you cooked - and burned," she added at the end earning a light shove to her shoulder. 

"It's still going to be one of the best things you've ever tasted," Maggie smirked. Alex hummed. 

"As good as you?" This earned her a rag to her face. 

"No," Maggie smiled before pivoting to prepare two plates with breakfast potatoes and the scrambled eggs she had managed to cook before Alex made her way to their - their! - kitchen. She balanced both in one hand while she grabbed utensils in the other. Alex followed close behind, a dopey grin plastered on her face. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Maggie, but this was the intimacy she craved. Having someone cook her breakfast in the morning, having someone to share a place with...that was what she always wanted. but never knew. And now she got to do it with her best friend. 

The two mindlessly chatted about past cases and the upcoming game night. This is what is was supposed to feel like; waking up together, clothes mingled together in drawers, eating breakfast across from one another.

This is what home felt like. this is what family felt like. 

"Alex?" Maggie's voice was small, making Alex beam deeply with affection. She nodded. "What you said earlier, about both being bad cooks in 'the family,'" Alex nodded once again, encouraging her to go on. "It just...it caught me off-guard," Alex slid her hand across the table to reach Maggie's. "But, um, you're my family, Alex. And I know moving in together - officially - is a big deal and all, but it feels so normal. It almost feels simple and I think that's because when I'm with you..." she paused momentarily, breathing in. "When I'm with you, I always feel home," she looked down at the table. 

"Maggie," the sweetness behind the sound of her name coming out of Alex's mouth prompted her to look up again. "I feel it too. Home, with you," she squeezed her hand, reminding her of the security, comfort, and warmth they had formulated together. 

They were silent for a moment, both processing what this meant. Alex had called Maggie her _family_ and she swears on her badge that she loves this woman more than anything she's ever known in her life. 

\---

 

At her lunch break, the detective headed to her own apartment and gathered the rest of her few belongings to be picked up on the way back home.

Home. 

That word always felt so foreign to her. It was always a search of reason, of meaning, of belonging. She had never felt the weight behind it because she could never distinguish it between a place or a person. 

But now?

Now, Maggie knows it's a person, but maybe it's a place too with that person. 

As long as she's with her, she knows she's found it. 

Maggie looks around at the mostly barren apartment. She smiles widely to herself - mostly to her 14-year-old-self who dreamed of having a family of her own. 

Now she does. And she couldn't believe it.

\---

Alex had been home for an hour before she heard the scrape of Maggie's key in their door. When it opened, her girlfriend appeared holding a box with two bags at her feet. 

"Just thought it'd be easier to bring it all now," Maggie smiled. Alex raced over to her and helped carry her stuff inside after shutting the door behind them.

It was hard for both of them to suppress their smiles as they unpacked her items one by one, deciding on where they should go.

"How many pairs of socks do you need?" Alex held up three pairs of fuzzy Christmas socks.

"Toes get cold; socks get dirty, Danvers," Maggie snatched them out of her hand and placed them in their combined sock drawer. _Perfect_. 

Alex made room on one of the shelves in the living room for Maggie's bonsai trees. "This weekend, we can rearrange more so you can put all of your bonsai trees where you want them," Alex set the plan. 

"Alex, you don't have to change everything about your apartment."

" _Our_ , it's our apartment now, Maggie. I want it to be homey and a mix of both of us. Granted, you have better taste in decor than I do so maybe we can just replace all of my stuff with yours," the agent shrugged. Maggie furrowed her brows. This woman, she swore. "I'm being serious. We can even go shopping together, if you'd like?" 

"I would love that," Maggie almost whispered, her heart stammering. She watched closely as Alex delicately placed one of her plants on the shelf. Alex peered back over her shoulder. 

"Is this the right angle?" Alex asked. Maggie couldn't help but giggle at her. 

"Yes, it is just the right angle," Maggie replied, her eyes evidently on her girlfriend's ass. Alex blushed at her motives and shook her head. 

After positioning the bonsai trees in place - Alex insisted on doing it because she was afraid Maggie couldn't reach - and unpacking the rest of Maggie's clothes, they found themselves tangled in each other on their bed, warn out from the day.

Maggie softly ran her fingertips up and down Alex's arm. Alex was wearing a tank top while Maggie had sneaked another one of Alex's shirts over her head.

"Where did you find that one?" Alex had asked when she recognized it as her own. Maggie shrugged.

"A thief doesn't expose themselves like that. I thought a fed agent like yourself would know that," Alex just rolled her eyes at her response causing an eruption of laughter from the detective. 

Alex gently pressed her lips to Maggie's uncovered collarbone. She slowly moved her lips up her neck, to her jaw, then landed on her lips. She drew her in like she needed her kiss more than oxygen.

And maybe a part of her did. 

As their kiss grew deeper, hands started to wander: under shirts, over seams of pantie-lines, anywhere they could find bare skin. 

They made love for the better half of the night for the "first time in their now shared apartment," Alex mentioned while her head rested on Maggie's bare chest. Maggie only hummed in return, her fingers tangling in Alex's hair. 

Silence overcame them as fingertips left lingering touches on hips and stomachs and arms. Maggie was the first to break.

"Have you ever thought about getting married, Danvers?" Alex had just burrowed her head deeper into Maggie's neck, her eyelashes fluttering against her skin. Her eyes widened and she lifted the top half of her body up as if she would hear correctly if she was higher. 

"W-what?" She croaked. 

"Have you ever thought about getting marred?" Maggie repeated with more confidence. Alex just stared at her. 

"I..." Alex trailed. 

"I want to marry you, Alex," Maggie's voice was faint. Her eyes spoke every word she wanted to say for her, and Alex searched her face for any signs of teasing but found none.

All she saw was deeply rooted and intense love. She saw the lifetime awaiting them. Maggie smiled warmly as tears pooled in her eyes at Alex's reaction. She gently rubbed the tear rolling down Alex's cheek. 

Maggie wrapped her hand around Alex's neck and pulled her down to kiss her. 

Alex shifted her weight so she was straddling Maggie's hips. She titled her head to deepen their kiss, not caring about how breathless they were both becoming. Maggie pulled back slightly, keeping her forehead on Alex's and they just breathed each other in.

"Will you? Marry me?" Alex sat up. She gazed down at those dimples she grew to love almost as much as she loved the woman they belonged to. Maggie was beautiful - more beautiful with each day that passed, if it was possible - and it left Alex breathless every time she was reminded of it. Her thumb slowly placed itself over one of the craters as her smile grew wider. 

"Yes, Maggie. Yes," Maggie chuckled, her grin interrupted by Alex's lips on hers. 

"Did we just move in together and get engaged on the same day?" Alex's eyes were closed, allowing Maggie to stare for her own benefit. 

"Yes," the detective snickered. "I should wear your shirts more often." 

"Hmmm," Alex opened her eyes and looked up as she pretended to ponder before returning her gaze to the woman below her. "No, I think I like you better like this," she motioned between them at Maggie's naked body. Maggie just laughed and shook her head. 

"I guess I can say the same about you, Danvers," they locked eyes again. "Come here," Maggie pulled her in for a kiss then let her settle back onto her chest.

Their spluttering heartbeats settled as their breathing became one again. "Is this real?" Alex's voice was quiet against her chest.

"Yeah, it is," Maggie answered. 

"You're my fiancée," Alex giggled. "My fiancee," Maggie joined in on the giggles. 

"I am and you are mine," she ran her ringers along her arm then settled them on her scalp. "I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you, too. Forever. Fiancée," Alex turned her head slightly to place soft kisses along Maggie's neck and collarbone. Maggie beamed and they fell asleep, their bodies intertwined.

This was home. 

Their lifetime of firsts was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> All grammatical mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading. I have to keep believing that Alex and Maggie will find their way back to each other.


End file.
